Breakaway
by LoveMeTender
Summary: Lizzie gets ready to go to school across the country, and Gordo isn't sure how he feels about it. A short sappy one-shot fic. A hooray for LG shippers!


**Hey guys, this is my first Lizzie fanfic ... reviews would be nice! I might write more if people like it! This is a songfic to Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway". I just got the Princess Diaries 2 soundtrack, and it was on it, and I love it. Go see the movie! Ok, here it is. Oh, and I don't own anything. I'm a college student, I barely even own _my_ life.**

"So, I guess this is it, isn't it?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie looked at the night sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon lit Gordo's face. A cool breeze went over them, the kind of breeze that smells of the end of summer and new possibilities.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

The pair stared at each other. Best friends since birth, they hadn't been separated for more than a few weeks at a time. Never had they been separated by such a distance that was rapidly approaching.

They sat down on Lizzie's porch swing. "I know I've asked before Liz, but ..." Gordo held out his hands, as if trying to grasp the words he wanted to say.

She placed one of her hands in his. "Why am I going so far away?"

He gave a small smile. "Yeah. I mean, I always pictured us going to school together. And all the sudden you get this music scholarship to some school on the other side of the country and you accept and you're going to leave me!" His hand tightened on hers.

"Gordo," she started, trailing a hand down his back. He shivered. "I'm not 'leaving you.' You know I didn't accept that scholarship so I could get away from you! You're my best friend Gordo. It's just ... I've always lived here. In this town, this place, my whole life Gordo! I just want to see what's out there."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

"You know what's out there, Liz. Just more people in a different setting. It will all be the same. We just won't be together." He tucked her hair behind her ears. She held her hand on his for a moment.

"Gordo ... we'll always be friends, you know that. It's just that ... I want to be heard. I don't want to be just another girl living in just another place. I'll be in New York Gordo, New York! I want to make a difference."

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway_

"You've made such a difference here Liz! People do listen to you! Everyone loves you here Liz, even Kate, I'm sure, deep down inside." He gave her one of his trademark grins.

She lightly laughed. "Way deep inside. Sure Gordo, people might listen to me here, but it was only stuff about school dances and against cheerleaders. Nothing of importance!" She stood up and walked over to the porch's edge. She leaned against the post and stared out into the street. "Don't you see Gordo? I love this place, I really do." She slightly smiled. "I want to touch the sky Gordo. I just need to break away for awhile."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Gordo stared at her from his position on the swing. The night air gently swept through her long, blonde hair. She looked wistful. He knew he had to let her go, he just wasn't ready to.

He stood up, and walked over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what will you do when you leave?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered from the feeling of his breath. "I don't know Gordo, that's just it." She reached her hand up and played with his brown curls. "I want to have that freedom. I want to be able to leave if I want to. I want to see the tall buildings of the city. Gordo, I have to make a difference. Julliard, Julliard wants me! I have to go." She whispered that last part, closing her eyes and sighing.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
__And breakaway  
  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Gordo pushed aside her hair and lightly kissed her cheek. "Julliard isn't the only one who wants you, you know."

Lizzie felt his heart pounding from behind her. This was her one regret. Leaving her Gordo.

She gave an ironic kind of laugh. "I always thought we'd wind up together in college Gordo," she whispered.

He pulled her close. "I did too Liz, I did too." They both breathed in deeply, and then exhaled together. "And I still do."

His words grabbed at Lizzie's heart. She turned around slowly. "You do?"

He smiled a sad smile. "Yes Lizzie, I do. So what if I'm going to school around here and you're going on the other side of the country? It'll take a lot more than that to keep us apart."

Her eyes locked with us. "Should we try this? What if it doesn't work?"

He knew this was coming. He placed his hand on her cheek, and said the two most honest words of his life, the words he believed with all his heart. "It will."

She smiled, slowly nodding her head. "I know." They both leaned in and shared a perfect kiss, sweet and soft, sealing their commitment to each other.

Gordo pulled Lizzie close to him. "I love you Lizzie."

She sighed into his chest. "I love you too Gordo." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "You know I'm still leaving, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know. And who knows, I may even follow you out there someday. I know there are some good film schools up there."

Her eyes danced. "That would be awesome Gordo."

Gordo laced his fingers with Lizzie's. "Best friends forever?"

Lizzie grinned. "You better believe it. I've known you all my life Gordo, and I will never forget where I came from, New York or New Zealand."

Gordo traced her jaw line with his finger, and then gently leaned in for a kiss. "Then breakaway Lizzie, breakaway."

They held each other tight, and then broke apart. Lizzie stood at her front door, Gordo at the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then? Help you with the big day?"

Lizzie nodded. "You better David Gordon."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Gordo."

He winked at her. "Night McGuire." He started to walk back to his house.

"Night Gordo."

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway ..._

So what do you think? Review, you know you want to ... I'll even give you a cookie!


End file.
